


Dark Side Crossovers (Mass Effect/SWTOR)

by SifaShep



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, SWTOR, Shepard as a Sith, Shepard as an Imperial Agent, Tali as a Sith, alternative universe, beska shepard, jack as a sith, kaidan as a Sith, mass effect/SWTOR crossover, remy shepard, tali'zorah vas normandy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Beska Shepard, Lord Kaidan Alenko and Shepard's apprentice Jack uncover a conspiracy to kill Shepard. Written for the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge. Mass Effect/SWTOR crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge!
> 
> Prompt: Crossover. Any universe, any direction, any reason, any anything. You can bring Picard into the Mass Effect universe because of a transporter accident, or say that drell are one of the races of Thedas and Thane is a Grey Warden. Have fun!
> 
> Characters: any 
> 
> Mass Effect/SWTOR! My Adept Beska Shepard, Kaidan Alenko and Jack as Beska’s apprentice! I’m tempted to make this a series.
> 
> Triggers: violence, gore (implied)

She loved lightning storms.

Tonight, she stood on the balcony of her Dromund Kaas apartment. The electrical charge made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. There was power in the storm, an otherworldly beauty. She watched the shadows and light chase each other and only stared in awe.

Nights like this stirred her blood. Lord Arabeska, Sith Inquisitor and Mistress of the Dark Arts, former street rat and slave, now one of the most powerful humans in the city.

“M'Lord?” a soft voice whispered from behind her.

She smiled; she had felt his presence before he spoke. “You don’t have to call me that, you know.”

He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. “Old habits are hard to break.”

“I forgive you, this time.” She turned to look up at him. “Right on time, as always, Kaidan.”

“I try.” He returned her smile. Lord Kaidan Alenko, senior Inquisitor of the Korriban Academy, was a study in contradictions, much like Beska herself. Calm, cool and calculating, except on the battlefield. Then he was a ruthless warrior, using the Force to leach life from his enemies.

It thrilled her every time she saw him use it.

She reached up and drew his lips to his. He groaned and pulled her even closer to him. The wind picked up, swirling his cape around them like a shield. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as the familiar hunger rose up in her.

Then they both felt the presence in their sanctum. Beska broke the kiss as Kaidan pushed her behind him. Both ignited their double-bladed sabers, even as a rough voice said:

“Don’t worry; I got this.”

A pair of blood-red lightsabers streaked past them. They took the assassin by the shoulders, drove him back, and pinned him into the heavy metal door. The assassin flailed like a landed fish, unable to pry himself free.

Beska glanced over her shoulder at the dark shadow crouched on the balcony. “Jack.”

Her apprentice straightened to her full height. Smaller than Beska, but slim and powerful, Jack raised a threatening hand that crackled with the Force. The crimson flames flickered on the tattoos that covered her body.

“Lemme interrogate him. I promise I won’t kill him…yet.”

Kaidan shook his head. “Allow me.”

“Aw, _c'mon–_ ”

He glanced at her. “Once we find out what we need to know, I’ll let you have him. Deal?”

Jack glanced at Beska, who nodded. Finally, Jack relented. “Okay.”

The assassin floundered against the balcony door as Kaidan approached him. Beska smirked and crossed her arms. She was like Jack; if it were up to her, she would flay the man’s skin off his bones. Kaidan, however, was more subtle in acquiring information. It served him well at the Sith Academy. There was a reason why the acolytes there _feared_ him.

Kaidan didn’t even have to touch him. The assassin began screaming as he began his interrogation, his amber eyes now a deep scarlet-red as he tapped into the Dark Side of the Force. Beska heard Jack’s breathing speed up in excitement, felt the heavy curtain of pain and fear settle over them like a blanket.

It was so thrilling; she transmuted it into herself and turned it into something beautiful. The heat poured into her veins and augmented her desire.

It was more than just lust. Kaidan was part of her soul. She so loved this man.

Finally, Kaidan turned away from the quivering mass of flesh still draped over the door. “He was sent by one of your rivals, M'Lord.”

“Master Lawson?”

“Not directly.” Kaidan’s mouth twitched in disgust. “This man was in Lord Maya Brooks’s retinue.”

“I knew it. Brooks was always jealous of me.” Beska turned to Jack. “The man is yours, like we promised. Let me know when you’re finished with him. Then we’ll find Brooks and make her pay.”

Jack nodded. “Thanks. You want me to send him back in pieces?”

“Go ahead. Brooks probably knows by now that her assassin failed. The heart and brain, for sure, and make sure to send one arm with his weapon in his hand.”

Jack chuckled. “ _Damn_ , I can learn a thing a thing or two from you. Consider it done.”

Beska nodded and let Jack clean up the mess in her own way. Kaidan followed her deeper into her Sanctum. She pulled him into her private quarters and back into her arms.

“I love watching you work,” she murmured.

He smiled against her lips. “The night’s young, Beska. I’m not quite done yet.”

“Good. I’d hate to think that’s the only reason why you came all the way from Korriban.”

“Let me show you the main reason.”

He did.


	2. An Auspicious Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge!
> 
> Cipher Nine (aka Remy Shepard) meets a certain Darth on Korriban. This is a modified take on that scene where the Imperial Agent meets Darth Zhorrid (Zhorrid the Horrid, yeah).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossover. Any universe, any direction, any reason, any anything. You can bring Picard into the Mass Effect universe because of a transporter accident, or say that drell are one of the races of Thedas and Thane is a Grey Warden. Have fun!
> 
> Characters: any 
> 
> Mass Effect/SWTOR! I couldn’t decide which one to post, so I decided to post both.

_Korriban. I hate Korriban_. Five seconds on this dusty dirtball of a planet and he hated it already. The hot desert sun bore down on him, but a chill snaked up his spine and left him cold.

"I hate this place," Kaliyo Djannis muttered. She glared at the Sith acolytes as they ran past, eager to prove themselves worthy of an apprenticeship. "Let's see this Darth-whoever and get the hell out of here."

"Couldn't agree more." Cipher Nine--formerly Commander Remy Shepard of the Imperial Navy-- reached up and lightly touched the sniper rifle slung over his shoulder. The familiar touch of the weapon calmed him, but he hoped he wouldn't have to use it here.

They walked towards the Sith Academy, a monstrous building of hewn stone. The darth in question kept her office on the third floor. They found the elevator and got in, barely avoiding a young acolyte who jumped aboard at the last minute.

"So sorry," she apologized, her thick Dromund Kaas accent evident in her tone. "I'll try to be more careful next time."

Cipher Nine's eyebrows shot up at the sincerity of her tone. Kaliyo spoke before he did. "That kinda attitude will get you killed here, sweetheart."

The young woman only smiled faintly. "Who says it's who I really am? I thought I'd be courteous for once." The elevator slowed and stopped. "Here's my stop. Ta!" She jumped onto her level and went on her merry way.

"Okay," he said. "That's creepy."

"You said it," Kaliyo agreed.

That wasn't the only creepy person in the Academy, as they found out. The Sith Lord sat at her desk with her bodyguard hovering over her. She was a non-Human, much to the agent's surprise. Not many alien Sith Lords in the Empire in general, never mind on Korriban. She wore a mask which hid her features, though he could see a pair of glowing eyes through the tinted durasteel.

Eyes that glowed red. He shivered as the Sith Lord merely gazed at him, like a bug under a microscope. Kaliyo's hand twitched towards her weapon.

"Ah, guests! I do adore having guests!" the filtered voice still conveyed her delight. "Isn't it delightful to have someone visit us, my bodyguard?"

The poor man stammered, "Yes, yes, m-Lord Zorah."

"And what did I tell you about formality?"

He sighed. "Yes, M'Lady."

"That's better." She rose from behind her desk, and the cipher saw that she was Quarian. He blinked in surprise; Quarians never left their flotilla, and most sided with the Republic. How did one of those people manage to rise within the Empire's ranks?

She stopped to gaze up at him. Again, Kaliyo twitched. "I'm so glad you responded to my summons, Cipher Nine. Or shall I call you Shepard?"

His heart froze in fear. _How the hell did she know **that**?_ Aloud, he said, "I don't have a name anymore."

"But that is who you are. It's only fair that I address you appropriately." She reached up to run a gloved, three-fingered hand through his red hair. "I am Darth Tali'Zorah vas Korriban. My father Darth Rael'Zorah was on the Dark Council before me. I am sure you already know why I asked you here."

"I read the mission brief." He shivered at her touch, despite himself. She had to be exerting some sort of Force influence on him. He wasn't Force-sensitive, but he could feel her presence in his mind. With an effort, he shoved her out of his thoughts.

She dropped her her hand with a smirk, turned and walked back to her desk. "Delightful bodyguard?"

He straightened. "Yes, M'Lady."

"Kill them, please."

Shepard swore under his breath and pulled out his sniper rifle. Kaliyo rushed forward as he aimed for the bodyguard and took him out with a single head shot. The fight was brief, for Darth Zorah's retinue was no match for a trained Imperial sniper and a crazy Rattataki.

Afterward, Darth Zorah only glanced around her at the carnage. She slowly clapped. "Bravo. That was most enlightening."

Kaliyo glanced at Shepard over her shoulder. "Okay, I'm more than just a little creeped out now."

"I had to make sure you were worthy, that you were skilled enough to take whatever was thrown at you." Darth Zorah gestured all around her. "I would say that you are more than qualified."

He holstered his sniper rifle and asked, "This was all a _test_?"

"Indeed. Do you really think I'd really let you, an Imperial Agent, this close to me without any qualms about my safety? I didn't get this far by being stupid. Think of my reputation." She laughed lightly, and sounded genuinely amused. "My father was murdered, and I needed to make sure you were the man I _wanted_...to find the murderer, of course."

Shepard fought to keep the serious expression on his face. That little innuendo should have irritated him, but it didn't. Kaliyo rolled her eyes at him. She mouthed, _You're sick, Cipher._

A little smirk played at the corners of his lips. "So..what do we know so far?"

"I'll transmit the information to your ship. Just know that I'll be watching you with great interest. Right now, I need to clean up this mess in my chambers." She made a gesture of dismissal. "We will speak again, and I'm looking forward to it."

Shepard didn't hesitate; he took the opportunity to leave. When they were safely out of the Sith Academy, Kaliyo looked over at him and said, "That woman is crazier than me, and that's saying something. Don't tell me you're interested in her. She's a psychopath."

"I'm not that masochistic, Kaliyo."

"Good. I was seriously beginning to worry about your mental health, Cipher."

He shook his head. How did Darth Zorah find out his real name? Keeper had assured him that all traces of his former existence were erased from Imperial records. That told him there was more to her than met the eye...she was someone who knew how to tap into computer systems and retrieve lost information.

Shepard resolved to watch his back. He had the feeling Darth Zorah planned more mayhem for him.

He refused to admit that he was looking forward to it.


	3. Falling into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial Lieutenant Steve Cortez reports back to his superior, Lord Ethan Shepard.

The Imperial officer walked through the halls of the Sith Citadel, his boots rang out on stone and metal. His steps took him closer to his Sith Lord's private sanctum. Although he wasn't Force-sensitive, he felt a definite pull on the edges of his mind.

He allowed himself a smirk. Two weeks apart...any longer and he was sure one or both of them would go mad. Even though he made sure to check in at every port and way station, his Lord insisted on a personal debriefing.

And depending on the mood, those debriefings were either enjoyable or painful. Sometimes both.

Many eyes watched him, but he paid them no mind. Everyone knew his patron cherished him and that hell would break loose at the slightest sign of insult. He respected his lord enough to mind his manners. If there was trouble, it wouldn't be because he started it.

"Ever he runs to his master's side, like a trained akk dog," someone muttered. "It's so cute it's pathetic."

"You would do the same," a second voice said, "if his lord's tastes ran in your direction."

"And I'm eternally glad they don't."

"A Sith Lord can have whatever--or _whomever_ \--he wants. Just keep your head down, and you won't have to worry about it."  
He ignored all the talk. Let them say whatever they wanted. They would never know.

The door slid open at his approach. He walked inside, then halted in front of the large sandalwood desk. No one sat behind it; the strangeness of it confused him for a moment. A warm darkness settled heavy over his shoulders. It flowed into him, like a river of molten lava.

He remembered the first time he had felt this. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, as if every cell of his body had melted and reformed into something new. Something powerful. All of his fatigue vanished, replaced by energizing heat.

With that heat came the slow burn of desire. Somehow it bypassed his normal self-control and touched deeper into a shadow he normally hid from view. It was thrilling, intoxicating.

He craved more.

Two strong arms wrapped around him. He tensed by pure reflex until he realized who it was.

"I missed you," a soft tenor whispered into his ear.

"And I missed you too, my Lord Ethan," he whispered back. He glanced over his shoulder at the blond man there. "I came here straightaway."

"I know you did, Steve." Lord Ethan Shepard brushed his lips on the back of Steve's neck. "No matter how late you arrive, you always come to me. I don't deserve you."

"Never say that, m'Lord. If anything, I'm the one humbled by your attention." He dared to turn and face Ethan with a bright smile. He reached out and touched the scar on his lord's face. "And I will always be here. _Never_ doubt that."

"Good," Ethan murmured as he brought Steve's lips to his own. The Force bond between them flared at the contact. Steve willingly gave himself to it, even as Ethan steered him towards the sandalwood desk.

The smell of wood was the perfect counterpoint to Ethan's cologne. Steve smiled under his lips as the first rumbles of thunder shook the walls and rain began to fall outside.

 _How fitting_ , was his last thought before the darkness consumed him.


End file.
